Todas las canciones tienen sentido
by BuddyTheory
Summary: Pequeños momentos, de la vida de nuestro superheroe favorito y su amada pelirroja basados en canciones de coldplay. Espero que os guste, sabéis que soy lo peor en hacer sumarios.
1. Paradise

**¡Hola! Vuelvo con una nueva historia, (Peeeerdón, me fui y no volví he estado algo desconectada de todo T_T) Bueno, son Drabbles, se caracterizan por ser CORTOS y sin seguir línea temporal. La novedad es que serán Drabbles, pero basándose en canciones de Colplay, espero que guste :3 .**  
**El fic, me vino a raíz de la ruptura de Chris y Gwyneth (Aún no lo supero t.t yo amo Colplay t.t)**  
**Aprovecho para dedicar esta historia a mis Perfectas, por tenerlas abandonadas u.u  
**

* * *

Las pequeñas olas rompían contra sus pies jugando entre sus dedos. La gentil brisa marina revolvía su cabello pelirrojo. Caminó unos metros, le encantaba la sensación de la cálida arena amoldarse a la planta de su pie.  
Se detuvo mirando al infinito mar, se sentía pequeña y no era para nada desagradable.  
Le resultaba curioso lo mucho que cambiaban las cosas con el tiempo. Hace unos años si alguien le hubiese dicho que acabaría siendo la prometida del multimillonario Tony Stark, le hubiese soltado alguna contestación sarcástica, es más odiaba lo prepotente que podía llegar a ser, ahora, todo era completamente distinto.  
Notó una pequeña patadita en su vientre e instintivamente su mano voló hasta ese lugar mientras una tonta sonrisa asomaba por sus comisuras. Sí definitivamente, las cosas habían cambiado, para mejor.

Notó unos brazos grandes rodeando con delicadeza su cintura, entrelazando sus dedos sobre su vientre. Sus labios besaron con dulcemente su hombro desnudo y la pelirroja sonrió al notar como sus besos fueron ascendiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja mordisqueando su lóbulo suavemente en un gesto cariñoso y juguetón.

-Me desperté y no te vi, supuse que estarías aquí.-La estrechó más contra su pecho. Ladeó la cabeza mirando sus ojos marrones. Besó sus labios brevemente y se acurrucó contra su pecho sonriendo.

Sí, sin duda eso podría ser el paraíso.

* * *

**PD: Aquí tenéis la primera canción, espero que guste :3 ¿Reviews? :3**


	2. Lost!

_**Bueenas, lo primero, que gracias por las reviews que me habéis dejado *-* Os quiero :*  
****Segundo, la primera canción era la de Paradise, y esta es la de Lost (Versión acústica, por si queréis escucharla) Y bueno, sé que se supone que deben de ser más largos, pero los Drabbles son así, son justos de palabras y van directos al grano, aún así espero que os siga gustado *-***  
_

* * *

_Podía sentir el sabor salado de la sangre en su boca provocada por el profundo corte de su labio inferior._  
_Sus ojos tras el paso de los días habían conseguido a acostumbrarse a la penumbra de la habitación._  
_Podía notar el zumbido incesante de la batería a la que estaba conectado._  
_Oh, sin duda, el Señor Stark había tocado fondo y había cavado su propio agujero a lo largos de los años._  
_Sabía que no saldría vivo de allí, y aquello le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma._  
_Había tantas cosas por hacer, tantas palabras que se las llevaría el viento como simples hojas cuando el otoño las hacía caer._  
_Se sentía completamente perdido y no sabía cómo encontrar la forma de arreglar sus errores ni cómo salir vivo de aquella pesadilla._  
_Y secretamente, lo que más aterrorizaba al multimillonario era volver a ver el azul._  
_El azul claro de su mirada._  
_Dios, echaba tanto de menos a Pepper en estos momentos._  
_Echaba de menos su cara sonrojada cuando él le dejaba en claro las intenciones que tenía de llevársela a la cama y aunque ella estaba completamente enamorada de él no cedía, no quería ser una más, y eso a él la encantaba. Necesitaba verla una vez más, decirle que había el mayor gilipollas que puede existir y que se moría de ganas por que sus ojos y su pelo pelirrojo fuese lo primero que viese al despertar._  
_Se levantó con esfuerzo de la cama, y mirando al fino filtro de luz que entraba por la cueva, se dio cuenta de algo, que él podría estar perdiendo en esos instantes pero sin duda no estaba perdido, necesitaba algo por lo que luchar para seguir con vida en aquella mierda de lugar y ese algo era el azul. Era eficiente. Era pelirroja. Era su eficiente y preciosa Pepper Potts._

* * *

**_¿Reviews? Nooos leemos :3_**


End file.
